The circus
by Tana Walker
Summary: Meet Tana, Allens brother, see what happens to him-AU ok major angst and yaoi with this, forgive me i was having trouble but anyway
1. Chapter 1

Warning:angst and yaoiage...sorry guys i was in a mood when this started

Chapter 1

FF author and Tana's creator: ME!

DGM characters: Hoshino Katsura

The start

'_Crap, Allen what are you trying to pull? Running off like that,' _Tana thought to himself as he ran through the crowds that always gathered. Allen had gone off somewhere when he wasn't looking, and that normally meant that Cosimo could get him. Tana swore, dodging round couples and families that had gathered to watch the performances. They paid little attention to the small, brown haired boy that was running in the opposite direction. Tana paused to get his breath back, wiping some dirt off his face. He looked round, the area he was in was quieter than most, so he had time to look round. He spotted the brown head, trying to be invisible, quickly. Tana sighed, putting his hand to his forehead.

Allen was sat behind one of the trucks with no back, hugging his knees. He had gone off to get something for the manager, having to leave Tana doing what he was doing, when Cosimo had attacked him for no reason. He had supposed it may have had something to do with Tana but he wasn't sure. He saw a shadow appear behind him and spun round quickly to defend himself. He paused when he saw it was Tana. He looked down, his arms falling to his sides, his paralyzed left hand useless in a fight.

Tana was stood behind Allen, watching him look at the ground, supporting a fresh bruise on his cheek. Tana crouched down, touching it. Allen hissed in pain, flinching a little. Tana sighed, hitting his brother's head gently. 'Fool, want me to die early from worrying about you?' he asked with a soft smile. The usually hard masks they wore evaporated when they were together. Allen had a bad enough attitude without the words he had learnt from the clowns there, and the cussing that would come out of Tana's mouth was just as bad. Tana offered his hand smiling, 'come on, let's go we have jobs to do'

night

They shared a small tent, away from the others, and they both had a single bed, which they had pushed together, keeping themselves warm through their own heat. It was a hot night; both of them in their trousers, Tana with a light vest on, his arms black with swirls of flesh color were visible, the bed covers thrown off in the heat. It wasn't difficult sneaking in to it, both the boys dreaming about food, Tana licking his lips, rubbing his stomach and lifting his vest slightly. He woke suddenly, a hand pressed against his mouth, his hair being pulled so he was in a sitting position. It was Cosimo. He grabbed one of his hands behind his back, forcing Tana out of his tent, pushing him to his own. When there he released him, pushing him into the wall that his tent was up against. Falling onto Cosimo's bed he lay slightly winded. Looking into Cosimo's eyes with a glare from his own he sat up, clutching his stomach.

'Basterd,' he spat at the clown, who was more muscular then most, hiding it with his outfit. Tonight he was only wearing trousers. Cosimo's hand was at his throat, pushing him up against the wall. Tana coughed, closing his eyes in pain. Cosimo smiled, evilly, 'hmmn I wonder, what you would be willing to do to ensure the safety of your brother.' Tana opened one eye, and coughed, 'leave him alone you basterd, If you touch him you'll be sorry.' This time a punch round the face, that sent Tana flying onto the floor, where he pushed himself up slightly, coughing blood onto the floor. 'Oh it looks like you want to go that way huh brat, maybe if you're good, I'll leave your brother alone.' He pulled Tana up by his vest, throwing him back on the bed.

Tana sat on his bed, Allen still asleep behind him. '_Damn it, that basterd. It hurts. But if it protects Allen I will do it.'_ Tears had formed in his eyes at the pain; he couldn't walk any further, and had only just about made it back to the tent. He felt a hand clutch the back of his vest. Allen was rubbing his eyes, looking at him. 'Tana? What's wrong? Can't sleep?' Tana smiled down at him, 'no it's okay I was just thinking about a few things, go back to sleep okay.' Allen yawned and nodded, drifting off quickly. Tana clenched his hand, determined look in his eyes. _'For Allen, I will bear with it. I promise.'_

The Invocation

(About a month after)

Tana and Allen had been helping out with putting up the tent where they had stopped when it happened. For no apparent reason, one of the large poles that held the tent up had fallen, heading towards the brothers. Tana had pushed Allen out of the way but had no time to get himself out from under it before it hit. There was dust everywhere, hiding the scene from view. Allen was held back, his hand reaching towards the pole, crying out for Tana. When the dust was starting to settle they saw that the pole was actually at a slight angle, and under it, Tana, holding it up with two claw-like hands, a black cape round him, a golden mask round his neck. His legs and arms were shaking with the weight. Jameson had moved as soon as he saw this, lifting the pole off the boy, and pushing it to the side. Allen ran over to his brother, flinging himself on him, the strange cloak he had on vanishing, his hands returning to normal as he clutched his chest, breathing hard and sweating, in an amazed gaze. He was shaking all over.

That night, whilst Allen was asleep, Tana was sat up, looking at his hands, wondering how he had managed to survive that day. He clenched his fists, smiling, if he could become strong enough to hold up that pillar then he could easily protect Allen with it. He smiled to himself, happy with what he could do.

There were some strange people around today. People in black coats, a rose cross on their chest. It was a couple with a girl about their age. But it was peculiar. They acted like they were there to enjoy themselves but Tana and Allen could tell, they were looking for something. So were most of the other customers. The girl had spotted the two boys, who were lurking in the shadows, having nothing better to do. They had been given the day off because of yesterday, leaving them free to have a wonder round the carnival. The girl wandered over to them smiling.

'Hi' she said brightly, as if to ignore the surprised and slightly annoyed looks on their faces. She was smiling. She had an accent they couldn't place, her long green-tinged colored hair was tied in bunches and she wore a short skirt, and a small shawl over her shoulders. She was dressed smartly for such a young age, and the boys thought she must be from a rich place, considering the buttons on her clothes were all silver. She didn't seem to care that both boys had bruises on their faces, their hair was unkempt or that the clothes they wore were covered with dirt from working. 'Do you live near here?' she asked. They boys looked at each other an eyebrow raised and shook their heads together. 'No' they said in union, 'we live here.' The girl looked surprised.

After about an hour of trying to lose the girl, a volley of swearwords and rude gestures sent her off in a huff. By that time both brothers were fairly angry, so when the ring master came up to them, asking Tana if he could do his trick on a whim, they were slightly annoyed. Tana nodded, both of them keeping their mouths shut. The ringleader smiled and dragged Tana off with him, Allen following quickly, a confused look on his face. Tana was cleaned up relatively quickly and pushed out onto the middle stage of the ring. He stood, mouth open, shock making him stand rigid.

'And now, our newest addition to our group, the invincible boy!' the ringleader shouted into his microphone. There were gasps and whispers around the audience at the bruised face of the young boy. And now, a canon being pointed towards him. He was scared out of his wits. The canon fired, he had about two seconds, he raised his hands up, transforming them into claws, the black cape and golden mask appearing round him as he cut the canon ball in half, instinctively wrapping the cloak round him as protection. The crowd cheered when the smoke vanished, all but three people. The people with the rose cross on their black coats.

after the show

The twins had been called into the ringleader's office. The show had finished an hour before, and they had been helping clean the area. When they entered, they were wearing the same thing, though Tana had put gloves over his hands. The room already had another three people in it, and one of them was the girl. Their faces dropped into an unpleasant look and she looked away in a huff.

'Ahh there you are boys. These people saw the show and want to talk to you. You may be getting a place to live,' the ringleader said, a fatherly smile on his face, like he had been since they joined. Tana scowled at once whilst Allen looked horrified, 'no way!' they said together, fists clenched. The man spoke up, 'in fact it would only be the one boy, we don't need the other.' Allen looked upset and Tana shouted, 'I don't go anywhere without him and I'm certainly not going with fuckers like you' he raised his hand, giving a rude gesture and grabbed Allen's hand, pulling him out of the room. The three strangers looked at the place they had been, horrified. The ringleader sighed and stood up, 'that's the way they are I'm afraid, from the time they spent with us they've pick up some nasty habits. I'm afraid that once they've spoken, there's no going against them. I would advise you to leave or they won't do their work.' He opened the door to his study, letting the three out. The girl looked up at him and he gave her a wink.

He was right about them, the next day they couldn't be found anywhere. They had managed to climb onto the supports that held the tent up and were sat outside, on the top of the wooden platform. The ringleader soon found them, scolding them and hitting them on the head. They were punished by not having any supper. They were sulking in their tent when Cosimo came in, eating bread. 'Ah if it isn't the two delinquents.' They scowled at him, Tana watching him closely for any movements of attack. He finished eating his bread and said, 'you're coming with me, the ringleader said so.' He grabbed Tana's arm and dragged him to the entrance. Allen tried to follow but Tana warned him off with a look.

Cosimo had dragged him to the entrance, and pinned his arms behind him, causing pain to shoot up both sides. He winced and gasped in pain. The ringleader was there along with the three people; the girl didn't look at him but kept her eyes firmly on the ground whilst the two adults we're smiling serenely. Tana swore, and got his arms pulled tighter. He winced even more, and fell to his knees. The two adults didn't seem fazed but the girl had winced as well. '_The hell she's wincing at... I'm the one getting their arms ripped out of their sockets'_ he thought to himself. Cosimo had tied his hands together behind his back and was stood in front of him. Tana was looking at the ringleader with confusion and pain. He bent down in front of his and said, 'I only thought of what would be best for you. These people will give you a home.' Tana scowled, 'and you thought I would want to leave this place? Without Allen? Why would I want that?' he swore again, and got kicked in the side, he fell sideways clenching his teeth. The ringleader sighed but undid his hands which went straight there. Tana was gasping, the wind having been knocked out of him, 'I-I will not-leave Allen. Not until the day we die.' He was sat up by this point, holding his side. He was looking at a large blade that was focused in the middle of his face, fear and shock mixed in. The one holding it was the man, he had an indifferent look on even at the fear shown by the young boy. Tana stood up, the blade following, and clenched his teeth, 'you might have that but you don't know the battle ground do you.' As he said that he turned and ran, leaving the three people, the ring leader and Cosimo stunned

.

'Well, he knows how to fight that's for sure.' The ring master said, 'unfortunately not even we would be able to find him now. If he doesn't want to be found he won't. How about you guys call it a day and leave. None of my workers will be joining you this day.' The adults had an angry glare on while the girl looked slightly relieved. They left, leaving the ringleader and Cosimo alone. The ringleader turned, and said, 'find him, and do whatever you want with him. Make him want to leave. They will be back.' Cosimo smiled evilly and nodded, 'yes boss.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

FF author and Tana's creator: ME!

DGM characters: Hoshino Katsura

Tana had hidden out in the lion cages, none of them were interested in him, in fact the cubs were curled up round his feet, purring slightly, their bodies twitching in the dreams. He liked it in here, no-one would think of looking here because you would have to be a fool to be with them. Tana, however, found that he had a sort of calming effect with them, and when it was daytime, he would often be in charge of releasing them and they would often play with him, making it look like they were going to hurt him. He placed a hand on one of the cubs head, getting a louder purr. He smiled, stretched out with them. Almost falling asleep, his eyes half closed, he felt a hand on his wrist.

'got'cha.' In the dark Tana could see the colored teeth of Cosimo. His eyes shot open in fear, the cubs waking up startled. The two adults were growling, pacing slowly in front of the cubs, which had run back for protection. Tana tried pulling away but Cosimo was to strong. 'I thought I would find you in here, you always did like the savage things.' He was pulling Tana towards the door of the cage, picking him up by his arms and twisting them. Crying out in pain, he would have fallen to his knees if Cosimo wasn't holding onto his arms so tightly. Involuntary tears in his eyes caused the clown to laugh. He had managed to drag Tana out of the cage, locking it, briefly letting go of one of his hands, dropping him, and was soon dragging him back towards his own tent.

Thrown against the wall again and again was not enjoyable, each time brought new pain and the fact that Cosimo had ripped his shirt off made the pain worse. He was being kicked, punched as well as other things. The most enjoyable part? Oh that would defiantly have to be the pain that was followed by each blow. He was used to it by now though. As he lay, half supporting his top half, on the floor after falling from the collision with the wall that had decided to be in the way of Cosimo's throw, he coughed, more blood splattering onto the already bloody carpet. He was covered in bruises that made his already skinny and beat body look even worse. Cosimo had been laughing for a while now, especially at the beginning when Tana had tried to fight back a little, but now he was simply bored and taking it out on him. Tana had stopped trying to fight after about the fifth run-in with the wall. Tana thought to himself, '_it just doesn't want to move out of the way when some ones throwing something does it.'_ Tana picked himself up into a kneeling position and couched again, more blood coming up. He had already become blind in his left eye from a cut that Cosimo had decided to give him when he had stopped fighting back to see if he would. _'Shit it hurts, I can't even stand now. If he does anything else then I can't do anything to stop him. I'm exhausted already.' _Cosimo pulled back at his hair, making Tana look into his face, 'ya see, this would not have happened if you had gone now would it. You could have left this all behind.' Tana used the last of his strength to snarl, 'screw you, basterd' before Cosimo punched him again in the stomach. He was dropped to the floor, coughing, no strength in him at all, and slowly all went black.

Allen found Tana outside of Cosimo's tent. He had heard noises for quite a while and had come to see what had happened when they stopped. Both of Tana's eyes were shut, one with a still bleeding gash down it, his whole body was bruised and cut, and his hair was matted. But he was breathing. And that is what Allen was most concerned about when he found him. Luckily Tana was light enough for Allen to carry back to the tent. He cleaned off the wounds, often getting a twitch and a frown from his unconscious brother. When he was done, he bandaged his body. He had Tana's head close to him as he gently washed the cut. He gasped when he saw that the cut went right over it. As soon as that was bandaged, Allen pulled the covers over him, and sat at his side watching. He had noticed that over the past month Tana would disappear in the middle of the night and often had more bruises then before but Tana would never say what he had been doing. But Allen knew now.

Tana's consciousness came and went. He was outside and cold, there was a stinging sensation then there was warmth next to him. He slowly opened his eyes, or eye as the other one was bandaged and he wouldn't of been able to see out of it anyway. He pushed himself up slowly, wincing and letting out a little gasp as his wounds twinged with pain. _'damn he did a number on me'_ he looked to his right and saw Allen laying next to him, clothes stained in the same blood he had just washed off his brother. _'Allen' _he thought a sad look in his eye. _'Damn it I didn't want Allen to find out about this.'_ Allen stirred and rubbed his eyes. He looked sleepily at the place where Tana's head had been and shot up.

'Tana! Your awake!' Allen said, slightly surprised. Tana smiled gently, 'yeah. You didn't think that I was that weak did you? I may be skinnier then you but I'm a lot tough-er' his voice fell as he saw Allen's face, which was serious. 'You think I'd believe whatever story you're going to tell me about how you got those? Tana I think from the noise I heard last night and where I found you it's obvious. Why didn't you tell me what was going on?' Tana averted his gaze, a sad look on his face, 'because I wanted to protect you,' he said quietly. Trying not to remember how it had started. The flap of the tent opened and the ringleader came in. Allen looked shocked while Tana was glaring at him. The ringleader put his hand to his chin, 'hmmn now what happened to you to get so injured? You weren't there to get breakfast so I came to see where you were. Now I know why. Did you get into a fight again?' Tana's eye narrowed, as if hatred was there, but Allen knew he couldn't say anything about Cosimo, his right hand man, or say anything to his face either. But his look and smile were enough for the ringleader to understand what he knew.

Allen had left by this point, going to get some food for the two of them to share. The two were left alone. 'My my,' he said, 'I'm surprised you still want to stay here if you got beat up like that.' Tana smiled even more, 'oh no, it was just a bunch of local thugs. Of course after we move again I won't have to worry about them.' His answer was sharp, trying to cut apart the ringleaders facade. And it worked. 'I gave you a chance to leave, but you didn't take it. I tried to make it so you wanted to leave but instead you throw it back at my face. All I've done is for you to go somewhere where you'll be properly cared for. We can't afford to feed you properly to ensure your growth.'

'Maybe I can be of some help?' Allen had returned with a slightly sour look on his face and half a loaf of bread, which he gave to Tana, and a clown. One of the wandering performers that had been with them for the past few months. He was easy to get along with and normally had a dog by his side. Allen's face told what must have happened to the dog. The clown looked Tana, who looked confused at that point, up and down, 'hmmn well if I took them with me we would have to wait long enough for the lad to heal enough to walk. So if it would be alright with you sir, I will extend my stay till just after Christmas day, but if this only happened last night then his rate of healing suggests maybe in the next day or so.' The ringmaster agreed, sullenly, and left. The clown winked at the boys and left them to talk.

departure

Tana had taken two days to heal enough to walk, the clown, Mana as they found out, had brought them both new clothes, long sleeved new shirts, blue trousers, a pair of black and brown boots, of which they had one of each color despite Mana's objections, and matching coats, one blue one green. Allen got a set of mittens to hide his paralyzed hand, and Tana got a pair of red gloves, that kept his hands warm even though they seemed thin. They were stood at the entrance to the circus, Tana leaning a little on Allen, but not so much that he couldn't walk on his own. The other workers in the circus were stood on the other side, saying their farewells, Jameson was crying into a little handkerchief whilst Allen and Tana smiled awkwardly. Though Jameson had been there for a shorter time then the boys he had become very good friends with them, also being the strongest guy didn't mean he was harsh, quite the opposite in fact, he was really a gentle person. They smiled, knowing that they were going to be leaving the home they had for the past three years. They were moving forward, together. Mana called then and they joined him, leaving that circus behind.

the accident

(Yes I'm majorly skipping but it's not going to be as interesting)

The boys had been with Mana for six years now. In that time Mana had taught them tricks, and survival skills as well as reading and writing. They even had their own language for certain words, a game they had made up a couple of years after they had left. Though still cheeky sometimes, the boys were less like wild children, their hair brushed and washed to be smooth and silky. Tana still couldn't see out of his left eye and properly never would again, but the thin scar from the cut was only just visible, and only if you looked hard enough, it looked normal enough. Allen still couldn't move his left hand, paralyzed as it was. But that day was different, with the usual cheer of the boys as they ran in front of Mana, not noticing the out of control carriage coming as they ran on the side walk. Mana's voice rang out in warning, the two boys stopping, watching in a fear that they hadn't felt for so long, and felt the push of Mana, getting them out of the way of the carriage.

There was wood everywhere, both boys were in shock, they stumbled over to Mana, Allen putting his hand on his back, Tana slumping to the ground. Mana was breathing his last, and he told them, 'no matter what, keep on walking.' Tana had already realised what had happened, his eyes screwed shut, while Allen was shaking their fathers shoulder crying his name over and over.

It happened on a snowy day. The snow settled on their mousy brown hair, making it white. They were sat by Mana's grave, tears streaming down their faces. That when he showed up, The Maker as some called him, or as others say, the Millennium Earl.

'Good evening,' he said to the two boys, 'would you like to have your father back? Cause I can make that happen,' Allen looked up at the earl, his right hand clutched Tana's left. They nodded, the earl brought out a skeleton made of metal, 'all I need is your voices to call back his soul from the other side.' Tana looked slightly worried at this point and clasped Allen's hand as tightly as he could, getting a reassuring squeeze back.

They both drew a deep breath and shouted, 'MANAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' however what they had been expecting to be a happy reunion ended up with Allen's left eye got slashed as well as the dead one of Tana, causing a light to appear in it, Allen was in a choke hold and the Earl ordering him to kill Allen. With Tana unconscious, Allen's left arm started to move on its own, a huge, white claw like object attacked Mana. With Mana encouraging Allen to destroy him, Allen's cries woke Tana from where he had been knocked unconscious. Tana looked up only to see Allen's crying form as he destroyed Mana, and to see above the two of them, their souls through his left eye, which had turned pure black, a red pentacle inside as if an iris, a scar, similar to the one Allen gained. Tana crawled over to Allen, shuddering at what he could now see out of his left eye, and the fact it was mixing in perfectly with his right. He touched Allen's hand, grasping it tight as their hair turned white from the shock they had received. In front of them, a man with red hair, and a strange mask, was crouching down, a large gold ball on top of his hat. Tana's eyes opened in shock as he saw the emblem on his chest. He pulled Allen closer to him, the man understood.

'So you are the ones born with an anti-Akuma weapon. What a cruel fate awaits you both. Will you become exorcists?' they looked up puzzled, the red-haired man explained what they had done was what an exorcists job was. And so they agreed.

Training or Torture?

Tana always wondered if people would mistake him for a girl. After half a year with Master Cross, his thought became a reality. A drunk Cross, a short skirted maid's outfit and a load of abuse led to something Tana thought he had finished with.

It was in the showers that the mistake was really made, the servant boys of one of the places Cross went to stay at, had all come in for a shower, the strangely girl-faced Tana was already in one of the full up cubicles, just his head and legs were seen. The boys stopped, Tana hadn't noticed them, but then again who would care if members of the same sex had just walked in whilst you were showering in a public bathroom. He was scrubbing the soap out of his white hair, head down slightly.

'Hey isn't that?' one of the boys whispered to his friends, they nodded and one said, 'yeah Allen-kun's sister.' They were still muttering when Allen came in. He paused seeing the crowd of boys. 'uh... what are you doing?' they boys looked round to see Allen behind them, clothes on but dirty, as if he'd been doing a lot of work. They all said nothing and went to different show cubicles. Allen shook his head and wandered over to Tana's stall, all the boy's eyes on him. 'Hey Tana it's your turn to get Master today,' he said, leaning on the wall. Tana looked at him out of the corner of his eye, frowning. 'Isn't today...oh no I am not going to get him if it's that day you do it.' Allen grinned, 'I would but Master knows the difference remember last time?' Tana shuddered and sighed. 'Fine is it in the room?' Allen nodded grinning as Tana wrapped his towel round him, including his chest where his crystal was he had another towel which he was drying his hair with as he left. One of the boys called Allen over, who was still grinning, looking after Tana. He went over and the boy said, 'your sister does know this is the boy's room doesn't she?' Allen laughed, 'oh Tana knows. Just wait a second,' and with that a yell could be heard, the door slammed open and Tana stormed in, a maids outfit that had such a short skirt it was enough to give nearly all the boys nose bleeds. Tana had already stopped in front of Allen and picked him up by his shirt front.

'Is this meant to be some kind of joke Allen?' Allen was laughing too much to give an answer. He was dropped on the floor still laughing when Tana said, 'fuck, that perverted old man. I'm going to kill him one day.' Tana scowled, face still bright red as he walked out to get his Master from the bar, slamming the door behind him. Allen picked himself up still laughing, 'actually I think you guys are a bit mistaken because Tana is always in something like that, Masters preferences. But he's actually my twin brother, apparently slightly older according to him.' The boys faces dropped in shock, most of them had wanted to go on a date with Tana. Allen was laughing as he left for the door, 'you'll see why it's so effective when he goes, especially like that. It's one of the only ways to get him back here without getting shot.' He left after examining the door slightly. The guys soon saw what he was looking at, a crack had appeared on the handle from Tana slamming it. They had gone back outside after their showers, free for the evening, when they saw someone coming back, almost carrying someone twice the size. They heard the swearing before they saw the actual faces of the people. They were both red-faced, one from drinking too much, the other from embarrassment. Apparently the swearing at the master was for the fact he kept trying to flip Tana's skirt. Allen had appeared at the door to help and wasn't fazed when Tana dropped Cross straight onto him. They heard cross say in a slurred voice, 'hold on, you're not my princess.' Allen ended up dragging his master up the stairs wishing Tana hadn't just left him.

That night wasn't any better, Tana was in his room, Allen next door, just lying on his bed back in his usually tank top and joggie bottoms, his hands behind his head. His door creaked open, and he turned, expecting Allen, not the person it was. Cross, still completely out of it from the drink, stumbled forward, as Tana backed away, his back against the wall, slight fear on his face. 'Master?' what are you doing? You shou-' his words were cut off by the fact Cross had pinned his arm to the wall, his mouth on Tana's, other hand going down to his pant line. Tana's eyes were wide in shock, more so when Cross, still kissing him, pushed him down so he was sprawled out on the bed, when Cross finally lifted his head away enough for Tana to stutter, 'M-master w-w-what are you d-doing,' he found both of his arms were above his head in one hand, the other one of his hands going up his shirt. Tana gave an involuntary whine, clenching his eyes in fear, opening them slightly, the fear still there, shown in the trembling, when Cross kissed him again. He was now straddled on the bed, and under his masters weight he couldn't do anything to stop Cross' drunken attack.

The next morning came and Tana woke up, in a bear hug from Cross who was still snoring his head off. He carefully un ravelled himself, trying not to wake his master in case what he did last night wasn't actually a drunken stupor. He swung his bare legs out of the bed, still shaking, and looked around for his joggie bottoms. His face was completely red, tears in his eyes. Was this part of Cross' training? He hadn't let them fight Akuma at all, just made them do his dirty work with debt collectors and bills. He thought to himself as he pulled on his trousers, _'tonight should be alright, it's poker night. I'll be with Allen. Cross can't get me if I'm with Allen.'_ Oh but he was mistaken, he sent only Allen out tonight, with a confused look on his face, Allen left, leaving a fearful Tana in the clutches of a mad-man with a hammer.

Cross was watching Tana look at Allen leaving. He couldn't help but notice the slight jump as he set his glass down. He called him over, telling him to sit down. Biting his bottom lip Tana did as he was told, his hands clenched either side of his knees, obviously trembling. Cross crouched down, in front of him, his head cocked to one side like a curious puppy. Tana twitched, his eyes shut. He knew it would come. He didn't know what it would be but something would come. And that something was a hand on his cheek.

Tana flinched away from the contact, but he stayed in the sitting position, he wouldn't be allowed to move. The hand was back, brushing away a lock of hair that had strayed onto his face. The hand was then under his chin, pulling it up. Eyes fully shut, teeth clenched he didn't know what would happen. That's when his shirt came off and he was pinned to the ground again. Tana opened his eyes slightly when he felt the bush of hair on his stomach. Cross seemed to be studying the design around his crystal.

He touched where the lines of black were broken in the design of the butterfly, and the swirls that were on his arms, coming to rest above his elbow, leaving the rest of each arm black. His back had the same pattern as well as cross found when he had made him turn over. Cross was muttering away to himself, something about a broken butterfly and some incoherent things. But what got Tana out of his confused state was the fact that not only did his hair touch along his back, he felt kisses, up his back to his neck. Panic overwhelmed him as he trembled again. He was trapped, no way to get out. But even though he had screwed his eyes shut, and was trembling, Cross did no more than that.

He'd pulled Tana up into a sitting position, and was holding him tightly against his chest, Tana's arms crossed and trapped. He was sat between Cross' legs, his face was red, eyes still shut, and he was still trembling as his neck was touched with what felt like a feather, over and over again. He had already tried to move his head away but he couldn't. Though he was held in that position, Tana wasn't tensed up, just trembling. He knew what could happen if he tensed. And he didn't want that. It was near dark when Cross finally let him go, ordering him to go buy some alcohol for him. Tana nodded, not trusting his voice, picked up his shirt, and left the room, planning to put as much distance between them as fast as he could.

Putting his shirt on, he found the closest shop and got the alcohol for Cross. He was just walking back when a shadow fell across him. He turned round, looking at the strange person who was stood above him. They were dark-skinned, wearing a tux and top hat, and just visible under it were marks of crosses. He had a cigarette in his mouth, as if he had just stepped out for a smoke and decided to follow the boy, which of course he had. The earl had said about a couple of strange armed boys and arms that were black were just as strange as anything Tyki could think of. The earl had wanted one or both of the boys if possible, and well, one was right here, an eye patch over the left eye from which a scar could just be seen. Tyki was smiling his gentlest smile, the boy not seeming to be afraid, holding a bottle of alcohol. When the boy made no move to run or come closer Tyki took a step forward, and crouched down, the lad watching him the whole time. His smile wasn't wavering, but the boy had felt something, because he had started to shiver. That was when the hand went into the back of his neck, knocking him forward, unconscious.

The Earl's New Pet

When Tana's eyes opened, he was in a dark room that had a few candles in. there seemed to be a spotlight on the floor as well, just lighting up the walls dimly, but enough to see the pattern on it. There was a creaking sound behind him and he turned, seeing the back of a rocking chair moving back and forth. He paused, on his knees, confused look on his face. He didn't know how he'd gotten there when he had just gone out to buy Cross some alcohol. It was then he noticed that he wasn't in the same clothes that he had left the house in. someone had decided to put a mini skirt on him with long socks and a small tank top, so his crystal was just hidden. He shivered and froze as the creaking had stopped. The chair somehow turned around and sat in it was the same man he had met half a year ago. His eyes were opened in shock as he saw the grin he had often had nightmares about.

'Ah you're awake! Good good. Come here' the Earl raised a hand, motioning Tana to come forward. He did, his body obeying on its own as he stepped slowly closer. When he was in reach the earl grabbed one of his arms, dragging him closer, pulling him onto his lap despite the struggles. He instantly froze as a knife went to his right cheek, his eyes wide in fear staring at it. His hands hadn't been pinned but he knew not to move if there was something that could hurt. He saw the blade move from his cheek and felt the flat of it against his neck. The Earl's hands were on his chest as he said, 'such a nice body, perfect for all sorts of things,' and with an evil chuckle he cut a small and not very deep line on his neck. Tana whimpered involuntarily and shut his eyes. The earl had reached onto a table next to him and picked up a black circlet-like object which, as soon as it made contact with the blood from the cut, latched onto Tana's neck, seemingly blending in like a tattoo, just like his marks.

The earl was still smiling as Tana lay on the floor, bruised less then what he had been in the circus but more than he had been for a while. The cuts in his back weren't paining him so much as he couldn't actually move any part of his body. That was when he had noticed the bed, and at the end of it? A metal chain that looked like where a guard dog would be chained. He hadn't seen the circlet-like collar but had felt it attach to his skin, almost melding in with it and had felt a colder sensation of metal right at the back. And he realised what was going to happen. And it did, what with being painfully dragged across the floor and slammed into the end of the bed, wincing and giving a small moan, the end of the chain was fastened through the loop that was on the back, and he was allowed to slump there.

He was in pain. But it wasn't as bad as what had happened at the circus. Until Rhode Camelot got her hands on him. He was once again pinned against a wall, blood running down from his mouth. He hadn't been with them any more then a month but his ribs were already showing badly and new scars covered his back. But what had to be the most painful thing had to be his left eye. Although all he could see were souls out of it, Rhode thought it might be a good idea to stab it out, testing some of her techniques on him before she would torture anyone else. It hurt yes, but he wouldn't cry out, he had already trained his pain receptors to ignore the worst pains he could get, making them dull throbs. Rhode was frowning, not impressed that the new toy could hold up for this long, holes in his hands, his eye gone, being beaten around. Yes his eyes were dull, but they still didn't look like they had given up just yet. But she wasn't done yet, turning him round and slamming his back and head against the wall with strength a small 12 year old girl shouldn't have she tore off his already bloodied shirt. That made his eyes widen. She edged closer to him, his laboured breathing getting shorter and faster as her face came closer. His teeth were clenched, red on his cheeks as her hands went down to his trousers. He clenched his eyes shut as she moved so she was right on top of him. She felt the wonderful movement of trembles from him. Being beaten didn't seem to work as much as this slow mental torture. She smiled evilly, already persuaded the Earl to let her have him for the night. She flung him onto the bed, where he lay trembling in fear, a pained expression on his face, eyes shut. She straddled on top of him, getting a small whimper. She didn't actually go the full way, though she suspected that maybe he had already had this sort of thing happen, the reason behind his fear of it. Around early morning she had fallen asleep on top of him, looking so innocent. Tana had managed to push her off him, placing the covers over her. Even though he was still trembling, he just sat at the foot of the bed, head on knees.

'_Allen, I wonder how you're getting on?'_ he thought to himself, a hand gently touching the collar. He didn't know how long he had been asleep or when he had fallen asleep but he was woken up by Rhode jumping on him. His face red he stammered, 'm-mistress Rhode!' as he fell on the floor. Rhode seemed to be pouting, 'hmmn you really aren't scared of beatings or us are you?' she said as she sat on top of him. Tana gave a half hearted smile, 'actually mistress, I'm terrified out of my mind, but there's not much I can do to go against it is there.' Rhode frowned again, hitting Tana across the face. He coughed, trembling slightly. She seemed to be satisfied, and got off him, she changed her clothes, Tana looking away as she did, and they left her room, going to the Earls.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

FF author and Tana's creator: ME!

DGM characters: Hoshino Katsura

reunion?

Tana was skinny. And very light. But he always used it to his advantage. The cuts on his body didn't pain him, unless they were new. He hadn't gotten any for at least a month now, and even so they didn't cut as harshly as they once did, when he was being 'trained' and 'taught'. Of course the black circlet was still there, stopping him from where he wasn't supposed to go, and his white hair was messy, not having been brushed in goodness knows how long. He was lent against the end of the Earls bed, chained to it like usual, though he had only once tried to run, getting caught quickly, the muscles on the back of his legs cut open. He still had the faint scars from them. He touched the eye patch that was over his left eye, and although he could not see properly through that eye, he could see the souls of people, and the faint outlines of bodies, the Akuma souls having a different aura to their souls. But the earl had trained him, the Akuma were not his targets, as his crystal originally wanted, but the people who wore the rose cross. And the innocence was his target. To retrieve for his master.

He was lucky with his innocence hunts. He was well trained in combat and his light weight made him fast enough that the exorcist couldn't follow. As well as his innocence. When he came across exorcists, his black cloak and gold mask hid his face, and they only saw his face normally when he deactivated his innocence. And by the time that happened, they were near death. But it was recently, he had heard a familiar name from a few of his targets. They had generally been the ones who survived. He was dozing, he needed sleep, but he wasn't in a position that he could allow his senses to relax even a little. He awoke when he felt the cold hand on his back; it ran down his back as he started trembling. This was one of the only things that truly made him show fear. There was a tongue on his neck that ran up to his cheek; his eyes, half opened, were glazed and unfocused. Then his ear got bit. That was what made him yelp.

'Ahh good morning my pet' the Earl said as Tana clutched his ear visibly trembling, his eyes open fully. The Earl continued, 'are you ready for your mission today?' Tana managed to speak, 'y-yes Earl M-Millennium.' He had been told about the innocence late yesterday. The only reason he hadn't been sent out right then was the Earl wanted to make sure he was under his control. 'I will defiantly retrieve the innocence. I will not fail you.' He had turned and was kneeling, like how a dog would sit his head down. The Earl was happy, and allowed Tana to get into his mission clothes, allowing the boy the comfort of a small breakfast of milk, bread and some bacon. Tana was used to it; he normally got less unless it was for a mission. He finished quickly, and the earl set him up with the Akuma he was in charge off. The crystal on his chest tingled but he ignored it. The innocence was located in a town. It seemed that it could rewind its self. Tana arrived there, the Akuma already inside. He didn't notice the man in a white robe watching him. His hair was hidden under a cap, wisps of white falling round his neck and ears. His eye patch on the same side as the finder, and from under it, a thin red scar. He was in a mid length top, and a waistcoat that was blue in color. He was wearing blue trousers that covered the black boots he was wearing. The things the finder noticed was the fact that although his sleeves only came past his elbow, his hands were black, a black circlet with small ring at the front and a small golden ball that was hovering near his head. He blew on the gum that mistress Rhode had given him before he left. As the bubble popped, he reached his hand up, pushing through and entering.

When the two exorcists that had been dispatched arrived, the finder told them about the strange boy. They looked confused. One of them had the same scar and the same white hair as the boy who had entered earlier. And as he was told this, his eyes opened in surprise. The exorcist entered the town, on the lookout for the strange cause of the phenomenon, as well as the boy the finder described.

The said boy was crouched on a rooftop, watching as one of the Akuma threatened a woman, asking her about innocence. The Akuma was about to possibly kill her when a black robed figure entered the ally way. The figures hood was up, but his left arm was noticeably innocence considering it was in the shape of a large sword or lance like object. The Akuma charged, the exorcist destroying it quickly, though in that time, the woman had disappeared. Tana stood up, hands in pockets, blowing another bubble in the gum, the little golden ball flapping around him. He was smiling, he had seen an exorcist.

The next day of his mission found him close to the exorcist that destroyed the Akuma. Still blowing on the gum he had gotten from Rhode, he was sat close to them in the restaurant they were in, drinking only a cup of milk. He overheard their entire conversation, but unfortunately, the boy with white hair had spotted the Akuma. He stood so did they. And that's when the exorcist noticed him, stood watching him closely, another bubble on his lips. Allen's mind had almost stopped when he saw the person, the cold look in his blue, almost silver, eye, the other covered by a small patch a thin red scar just visible beneath it, his white hair mainly hidden by the paper boy hat he had on. He raised a hand, a black hand, and waved once as the bubble popped. He'd left after the fight started, leaving the four level 2's to handle the exorcist. Tana had a brief recognition of the boy but he couldn't place where it was from. He heard a soft giggle from one of the roof tops. He looked up, Rhode was sat on a chimney. She called him up, he obeyed, bowing when he got near. Rhode called the Akuma back, the three that were left anyway, and they watched as the other exorcist returned to her partner. Rhode was slightly worried about Tana meeting his twin again but apparently he didn't recognize him enough not to allow the Akuma to attack him. Three days later, that was when Rhode made her move. She'd led the exorcists away from the woman who was supposed to have the innocence, and Rhode took her, and her clock into her own world, a world that Tana had been tortured in plenty of times. The female exorcist was being dressed up by Rhode when Allen woke. His left arm was being hammered into the wall by one of the level 2's, Tana was stood, leaning against the clock that the accommodator for the innocence had been nailed to. Still blowing his gum, he ignored the pleas from the woman. Rhode was having fun, she was showing Allen her power, the fact that she was human and the fact that she couldn't die.

When Rhode stabbed his left eye, Tana winced slightly, remembering when she had done it to him. The candles were pointing at the clock, the sharp points ready to piece. Tana moved, jumping out of the way and next to the chair with Rhode and the female exorcist. Somehow Allen had managed to get to the woman, shielding her and freeing her. That was when her activation occurred. A dome shape circled them. When they next saw him, or his arm, it was when it reached out and grabbed the floating chair, Rhode landing on the Earls umbrella, Lero. It was an interesting fight, as the last Akuma was about to get felled, Tana jumped in, knocking the two exorcist of balance and landing on top of the Akuma. Both his hands were like claws, a cross on the back of them both. Allen and Lenalee, as they had found out, were looking at him, his hat had come off, revealing his messy white hair. Lenalee gasped, seeing almost a mirror image to Allen stood there. Allen shouted, 'Tana! What are you doing here?!' Lenalee looked at her companion. The Allen twin was smirking, 'I don't know how you know my name exorcist, as to why I'm here? Why the answers behind you,' he pointed a long talon at the dome. Allen gritted his teeth, leaping into action as Tana jumped forward towards Miranda. Lenalee was dealing with the last Akuma, who was countering well. She noticed that while Allen fought Tana, he wasn't giving it his all against the boy with the golden mask. She saw his lance like sword had cut away the eye patch, as well as the top part of his shirt, near his heart. When Rhode noticed this, she called him back. Leaping back, avoiding another swing, he landed by her side, deactivating his crystal, which was now showing through the rip. Allen was gasping for breath, he and Lenalee destroyed the last Akuma together.

Allen was looking at his brother, the same one who had protected him was now fighting him, not even knowing who he was. Lenalee gasped when she noticed the crystal, and then his eye, the black eye with the pure red pentacle as an iris. He was stood, just in front of Rhode who noticed Lenalee put her hands to her mouth. Rhode touched Tana's face, drawing a finger under it, which would normally cause him to tremble. But he knew he was on a mission, no weaknesses allowed. She smiled at Allen, 'how do you like it? Three years with us and he's the perfect innocence retrieval we have.' Lenalee gasped, 'so when those exorcists were attack in the last half a year… and they said it was Allen, but not, that….that was him!' Rhode grinned, a heart door appearing out from the ground. 'Let's play again soon Allen. Next time under the Millennium Earls rules.' And she and Tana turned and left through the door. Allen punched the floor, 'Damn it! Why!' he had tears down his face

the search

Allen had just woken up from his fight with Rhode in the rewinding town, Koumi looming above him. His left eye was bandaged from Rhodes attack with the candle. He sat up suddenly after seeing the drill in Koumi's hands. 'Ah Allen your awake.' Allen blinked and asked Koumi why he was here. Koumi gave a thumb up saying something about fixing his arm.

A while later, after being checked over by someone named bookman, Allen and a young red head left the hospital. They were building snowmen when Lavi said something. Allen clutched his hand and stormed off. He was walking through the crowd when he was almost attacked by an Akuma, Lavi saving him in time. With the Akuma attacking like they were, they made a run to the forest. The Akuma had followed, causing a fight to develop. That was when Allen saw him, leaning against one of the trees, his visible eye cold and staring, arms crossed, watching the exorcists fighting. With a growl at the Akuma that had passed just in front of him, Allen lunged forward, his hand destroying the Akuma and flying towards the shocked face of his brother who couldn't dodge in time, being pinned to the tree.

'Tana! What on earth has happened to you? Where have you been these last three years?!' Allen asked the boy, his face close, the others pulled away, as he trembled. Allen let go, surprised. What a mistake, a powerful kick in the abdomen sent him flying into Lavi. Looking up Lavi's eye was open in shock at seeing another white-haired boy, who looked exactly like Allen, stood in the clearing in the direction Allen had come flying from. He was dressed in the same clothes as in the rewinding town, missing the hat which had fallen off when Allen grabbed him. His hands were clenched, his face in a scowl as his breathing became regulated. Allen grunted something about trying to capture him, un-hurt if possible. Lavi looked at Allen confused, then back at the other boy, shocked to see a golden mask over the eyes, a black cowl wrapped round him with both hands covered in claw like fingers. The two boys dodged as Tana lunged forward with a speed that was frightening. Lavi, taken Allen's words into count, leapt at the back of the boy, who was caught off guard from an attack from two sides, and threw him into a tree as he turned, following by pushing the shaft of his hammer against his chest. Lavi's face was close to the boys, seeing fear in his eyes through the mask as he trembled. Lavi didn't let up but pushed slightly harder, sensing that the boy couldn't breathe, waiting for him to fall unconscious. The moment he did the mask and cowl vanished. Lavi released him and the boy fell forward collapsing on the ground. Allen came over, clutching at his side and looked down at the mess of white hair. He looked at Lavi who was giving him a questioning look. 'Later,' he said, 'let's get him to Koumi first.' Lavi frowned as he helped pick up the unconscious boy.

It was hard to breathe. He must have broken a couple of ribs when he hit the tree, he hadn't felt any pain of course. It hadn't been painful. Not like some of the things he's had done to him. And at the moment he was sat on a hard chair, ropes bounding him. Around his chest, his hands and his legs. He opened his right eye, seeing as his eye patch had been removed already. Standing a little way off was the white haired boy he fought with in the rewinding town. He was talking to a man in a white coat. Tana winced as he moved slightly, then froze when he felt something on his cheek, he couldn't see what it was as it was on his left side. Allen and the man had turned round after hearing the sound of the object. He saw that Allen's look of worry turned into a look of relief when he saw Tana was awake.

'Lavi put that away,' Allen said to whoever was behind him after seeing that Tana was frozen stiff at the touch, a fear in his eyes. The cold thing was removed with a slight sound and Allen had knelt down in front of him. He looked Tana in the eyes as if waiting for something and the reached out a hand to brush away some of his bangs. He froze, hand outstretched, as Tana flinched away, shivering slightly. Allen lowered his hand and said, 'Tana, do you remember me?' _'He's different from earlier.' _Tana opened his eye again and looked at the exorcist. He nodded slightly and as Allen's face turned to a smile he said, 'you're the exorcist that mistress Rhode likes' Allen's face fell into a frown at the words Tana said. He scowled at Lavi whose hammer was out again. Allen shook his head at the confused boy in front of him. 'No, think back three years. To before you went to the earl.' The boy was looking puzzled; Allen could see he was really thinking hard. Then he shook his head, still frowning in confusion. Allen whispered two words, 'Master Cross' and watched as Tana's eye widened. His mouth was open slightly as his memories came back.

'A-Allen?' Tana stuttered. Allen smiled as he untied Tana's arms and legs, leaving him still tied slightly with the ropes round his chest. Tana's eye was wide as he slumped in the chair. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, and the chair fell sideways landing on the floor. He looked up and saw the red haired youth standing over him, hand out, mouth opened in shock. Allen had gone out to get something and returned clothes in arms, to find them like this. He paused at the door, 'umm... am I interrupting?' Lavi jumped backwards and said, 'what...wait no nothing happened. I was just going to say something to him and he fell over when I touched his shoulder.' Allen had picked Tana back up and saw he was blushing, looking embarrassed. He didn't meet Allen's eye as he nodded. What surprised him was Allen untied the ropes round his chest and asked Lavi to leave.

Tana watched Allen with a suspicious eye, as he had grabbed his patch as soon as he was untied. He was sat on the bed while Allen was trying to get him to change into the clothes that he had brought in for him. They were black, and Tana had a suspicion that they were the same as what the exorcists wore. Lavi had returned after half an hour. Allen was troubled so he left Lavi with Tana. When they had been alone for five minutes, with Tana just watching him, Lavi ended up pushing the teenager down onto the bed, pulling his top off. Ignoring the fear on the boys face he stopped, looking at the crystal and the pattern around it. Then his eye went to the scars on the boy's body. He had surely been abused, and even though he seemed to have broken a couple of his ribs recently, it didn't seem as if he had noticed, or if he had, he didn't say. He released the trembling boy briefly and grabbed some bandages from the side. Making the boy sit up he slowly bandaged his ribs, not missing the twitching and trembling of him whenever he brushed skin. Lavi looked at the boy, after managing to get the bandages and the rest of the clothes on in a bit of a struggle. The boy was still watching him through his one suspicious eye, but they were looking tired as well. He watched as the boys eye drooped every so often until he fell sideways onto the bed, Lavi was shocked, rushing forwards he found that the boy had fallen asleep. He frowned and gently pulled the covers over the boy.

Outside Allen and Lavi were talking, 'Allen he has cuts and bruises all over his chest. Also when he was fighting with us, I think we may have broken a couple of his ribs. But he didn't say anything about it. I managed to get them bandaged but it wasn't easy.' Allen frowned and was about to say something when they heard a crash from the room behind them. They opened the door and saw that the window was broken, glass all over the inside of the floor, and as they looked at it they suddenly thought of Tana. The boy was sat bolt upright in the bed, looking at the window, eye wide with fear. He was mouthing something over and over. Allen went over to see what it was and heard him whisper, 'Ty...ki...?' placing a hand on Tana's shoulder, making him jump and look up. He whispered, 'Al...len?' Allen nodded smiling softly. Koumi came in, out of breath, and asked, 'what on earth happened in here?' Lavi started explaining. When he had finished Koumi said, 'right we are leaving today. Lenalee's already awake and ready to go. Are you?' Allen nodded as did Lavi. Koumi nodded as well, 'good. Get your things. The carriage is here already.' Allen's suitcase was already packed, sat next to the bed. He had put the clothes that Tana had been wearing into it to make sure that he had them if necessary.

the mission

It was cramped, the fact the one of them was cuffed to one of the brackets, two were being punished for crashing into an old man whilst a girl with pigtails was smiling awkwardly at them, and the last had documents on his lap, to which he gave to all the people but the one handcuffed. He was explaining the mission to them.

'This group will be the one to go and find General Cross.' Surprisingly both white-heads visibly shuddered, even though one was half asleep and meant to be a supposed enemy. 'Allen, I would also like you to keep an eye on your brother. I think you would be the best one to keep an eye on him.' Allen nodded, glancing at the slightly nodding head of his brother.

They left Koumi, boarding a train heading east. People stared at them as they walked through the station, especially at the only one not wearing the rose cross design on his chest and supporting a pair of handcuffs. When they got to their compartment, Allen made Tana sit across from him, next to the window as Lavi sat to his right, across from him. Still cuffed, Tana placed his head on the cool glass of the window, wondering why nothing had happened to activate his collar. The train hadn't even been moving for an hour and Allen was already asleep. Tana watched in mild amusement and confusion as Lavi doodled on his face. He then turned, grinning at Tana whose eye opened in fear. Lavi jumped on him, the marker pen in hand. Tana's hands were up against his chest, stopping him from reaching. He was biting his bottom lip; eyes shut tight, his cheeks red. Unfortunately he couldn't hold Lavi up away from him for long and they fell off the chair they were on onto the floor. Tana was visibly shaking at this point, even though Lavi had already gotten up and was sat watching him. Tana opened his eye when he felt the pen nib on his face. Lavi was grinning above him, leaning over to draw.

Allen had to drag his brother to the bathroom when the train stopped. They both had marker pen on their faces, making them look ridiculous. Upon leaving the bathroom, faces clean, they saw Lenalee at a bento cart. Tana was looking at the town behind the man as Allen apologized to Lenalee for the time about the rewinding town. Tana looked round just as Allen called him about the train. What he didn't expect was the two of them getting caught by the man who owned the bento cart. They had been transported to an inn, tied to chairs as the townspeople surrounded them, touches and pitchforks in hands. While Allen was talking with them, Tana noticed that someone else had joined them, and said person made everyone else jump as he appeared out of a barrel. After some more talking, in which Lavi had joined them in the tied up corner, they were walking towards a castle, to supposedly exterminate a vampire.

Poker

(Yes I don't wanna do the fight scene, so sue me I'm lazy)

They had someone with them, the so called vampire. Who was crying. An annoyed Tana was being held back by Lavi's beloved hammer, to stop him from jumping right out of his seat and knocking some sense into him. Allen suggested at Krory to look around the train, though three hours later, Tana reluctantly helping, Allen and Lavi were searching for him. They came to one of the large carriages, where Krory was sat with three men. One of whom Tana instantly recognised even in his other form. Krory had been stripped down to his underwear. Allen, feeling he had no choice, offered up his coat that was covered in silver, and played against them. Ten minutes later, Tana had fallen asleep while Allen stripped the three men down to their underwear, all the while smiling as if it was a perfectly natural thing. The train stopped at a mining town, where the three men and the boy they were with left, Tana had sleepily said goodbye, while Allen gave them back their clothes. The train left, leaving the men. A phone rang, and the man who Tana had recognised picked it up.

'sorry guys, I got another job' he said sweetly to the others. They muttered about it but they let him go. 'ayah, can I at least get something to eat first?' Tyki said, walking through a dark tunnel. When he appeared out of the other side, he was in a suit. The Earl tossed him his hat, 'yes yes, but fix your language first, Lord Tyki Mikk.' As they walked to dinner Tyki said, 'I saw our slave boy today. It seemed he was captured by the order.' The Earl was slightly surprised, 'and his collar wasn't activated?' Tyki shook his head, 'didn't seem to be, nor did anything happen whilst in my white form as it usually does. I'll attempt to reclaim him when I can and bring him to you for a new one.' The Earl nodded, 'yes. Seems like he needs one and to be taught a new lesson.' They entered the ark, leaving the town behind them.

Suman

They had been travelling for days when they had finally found a lead. Getting a boat ready to cross the sea to Edo was not easy when you were cuffed. Though he had managed to get away with not doing much, considering most people thought he would break if he lifted something heavy. He was just sat out of the way, until he heard Allen shout. He jumped up at the sight of all the Akuma that flew around the ship. That is until Allen got carried away by one, and others noticed the ship. A fight started, and Tana, still cuffed, was dodging attacks with a speed that didn't seem natural. Then a stray bullet landed where he was about to step, throwing him sideways. One of the Akuma spotted him, seeing his hands cuffed and grabbed him by the leg. He growled, kicking at it, making it drop him...straight onto a head of another Akuma, though it didn't seem to notice. He sat up as he was taken in the same direction as Allen got carried off to. He pulled at his cuffs, which under all the strain they had been put under, came apart. He lent forward, almost lying down on top of the Akuma, and tapped it on the head. He Akuma was surprised, but not as much as when he was asked, 'hey what's master Earl after with this hoard?' this white haired brat was smiling as if to say, 'if you don't tell me I can destroy you in an instant' but the Akuma explained. When he went to look up again, the brat had gone, being knocked off by another Akuma.

He had landed in the bamboo. Well next to the bamboo, in a hollow that was there. There was a dull throb all throughout his body, more persistent in his chest, telling him that more ribs had been broken. He gasped air in, pressure from his ribs on his chest, he rolled slightly, and coughed, blood coming up. With a shaking hand he wiped the blood away from his mouth. He stayed like that, gasping more air down to help fill his lungs. He moved only when he saw a bright light, and two figures falling close to where he was. He stumbled towards them, numb pain all over his body. He met another open glade, and saw Allen with a man who looked close to death. As he stumbled closer to Allen, pain suddenly shot down his spine, causing him to fall down, next to Allen. He knew this pain, it was the collar activating. He pushed himself up, trembling, in time to see the half-dead man turn into a hoard of butterflies. His eye widened at the site of them, and the voice he heard behind them. 'Come Tease,' the voice said. Tana looked round, as he slowly sat himself up. The pain in his spine was still there, considering it was a Noah it was reacting to, but his shock at what Noah he was looking at had caused it to become like the rest of his pain, numb. _Allen had just slapped Lord Tyki Mikk! _Tyki was surprised. But he sat down and lit a cigarette, explaining his power to Allen. He had just pulled his hand back out of Allen when he spotted Tana.

'it also seems that you picked up my lover on your journeys Boy.' Tana's face went bright red. His face contorted in pain when Tyki grabbed his arm, dragging him onto his lap. Allen's eyes were wide with shock as Tyki pulled Tana's chin upwards, one arm around his chest to stop him running. And Tyki kissed him, Tana's eye closing slightly, his face going even redder. Allen was still in shock at the fact his brother didn't struggle, and at the fact he looked like he had enjoyed the kiss, when Tyki, who's chin was now resting on Tana's shoulders, both arms around his chest, asked, 'now Boy, is your name Allen Walker?'. He left Tana, who was slightly limp, all power gone from his body, and destroyed Allen's left arm. Tyki noticed Tana's face was screwed up, hands on his head as if to block out the sound and sight before him. He was muttering the same word over and over again. He flinched, eyes opened wide when Allen screamed, tease making a hole in his heart. Tana was trembling, his eyes wide open, and his hands still on his head. Tyki loomed over him, to the side so he could still see his brother's body, he received a satisfying squeak of fear from the boy, and crouched down next to him, pulling his face towards him, kissing him again. He lent back slightly, seeing the boys half open eyes and blushing face. Tyki smiled as he slipped his hands behind the boys back and legs, picking him up bridal style. He could feel the warmth of the boy, who was still shaking, against his chest.

A new collar

Tana was thrown onto the bed, a yelp escaping his mouth. He was in pain, his whole body was. He was still trembling, even as Tyki removed his shirt, kissing the sides of his neck. He was used to this from Tyki, after all, he was Tyki's love puppet. He didn't make a sound as Tyki's hands went down his trouser but closed his eyes, even as his hands went to Tyki's chest, grabbing his shirt. He opened his eye, just before Tyki kissed him again. Over and over, all over his body, Tana squeaked lightly but that didn't matter to Tyki. His face was red as Tyki kissed him on the lips again.

Tana woke up in the warmth of tanned arms. He rested his forehead against Tyki's chest, small hands holding onto his opened shirt. Tyki ruffled his hair, causing the boy to look up. Tyki was smiling, 'good morning love, enjoy last night?' Tana's face went bright red as he pressed it even closer to Tyki's chest. Tyki chuckled, 'come on let's get you washed, it's time your collar was changed.' Tyki carried the boy to the showers, washing his hair as well as his own. For someone who was generally terrified of contact such as last night, the boy sure did cling when he found someone who he liked, Tyki mused at the boy who was attached to his waist. Though it may have been out of slight fear of the one whose room they were walking to, Tyki was secretly glad. When they reached the earls room however, the boys arms dropped to his side, and his head hung low. He knew what was waiting him. Tyki opened the doors and they boy fell backwards as a girl of twelve jumped on him. He was sprawled on the floor, trying not to show the pain on his face but failing slightly. 'Tana! Your back! I've missed you, you were gone for so long.' Tyki watched in slight amusement and jealousy as Rhode sat on top of his love toy. Said love toy was also in too much pain to do anything. A voice came from inside the room, 'come now Rhode dear, let they boy come in will you. Welcome back Tyki-pon 3' managing to sit himself up with shaking arms, Tana followed Rhode and Tyki into the room where, sat on his usual chair, the Earl sat, table at his side, bed with the chain to one side. He motioned at the boy to come closer. Tana whimpered slightly but did as he was told, allowing himself to be pulled forward onto the Earls lap, a knife blade at his cheek. His eyes were shut, a sliver of tears down his face as the blade made a small cut on his cheek. He would have yelped if the knife hadn't then gone to his throat. He heard the metal of the ring on his old collar hit the ground, his neck feeling slightly cold, it didn't last long, as a trickle of blood came from the side of his neck, a new collar soon attached, the ring at the front, along with something else. He heard the sound of a bell as he was thrown to the floor. He reached up to his neck, and touched a bell. It seemed as though the Earl wanted to know where he was every single moment with this one. Pushing himself up into a sitting position he heard the snap of fingers...and then he felt unimaginable pain shoot through his whole body. His scream was loud, and would have broken the windows if there had been any. But he blacked out, and when he woke, there was a chain on the ring and he was leaning against the bed post, his hands limp from the shock he had received. He was shivering, not surprising as Rhode seemed to have put the shortest skirt and top she could find on him.

There was a hand at the back of his neck, it made him freeze, slightly trembling as it ran down his back, and up under the top, onto his chest. The Earls pointed tongue touched his neck, slowly going up his neck. Tana's face had the hint of a blush on it as he screwed his eyes shut. Waiting for the bite to his ear. It didn't come, instead it was on his neck, which made him yelp in surprise. He fell forward, clutching it, a trickle of blood running through his fingers. 'good morning 3. How are you feeling pet.' Tana knew this was a rhetorical question, and he just looked at the floor, shivering. The Earl seemed to grin wider, 'Tyki-pon has requested that you go with him today, of course we're all going to the same place so I agreed. Now hurry along to his room before breakfast to see what he wants.' Tana knew what he'd want, and knowing what he was in, he knew Tyki would be delighted. He nodded, the Earl releasing the chain from the collar. Leaving the Earls room, Tana ran to Tyki's room, he knocked, and even though he got no answer, he entered. Tyki was asleep. Tana slowly crawled up next to him, reaching out a hand to his bare chest. He jumped when Tyki grabbed it, opening one eye to see who it was.

'ah, the Earl released you did he,' Tyki asked, a loving look in his eyes. Turning bright red, Tana nodded. Tyki was the only one who didn't want him to be formal with him. He was still clutching the boy's left hand as he sat up. Tana bit his lip as he tentatively moved forward, closer to Tyki. And if that surprised the Noah, the fact that the shaking boy stretched up to reach his lips surprised him even more. He slowly pushed the boy down, still holding his left hand and kissed the boy back. when he stopped and sat up, the boy lay there, biting his bottom lip, face red and averting his eyes, wondering if he did something wrong. Tyki smiled, lighting another cigarette, 'you know boy that was pretty brave of you.' The boy flinched, 'and I'm glad you did that, I don't want you feeling like all of us are against you. Now let's get you out of those lovely clothes and into something equally as cute but more boyish yes?' he couldn't see the boy's eyes which had hidden beneath his messed up hair, but he saw the red face go redder and nod.

Tyki had dressed him in some of his favourite clothes, Black jeans that stayed close to his legs, and that could be tucked into his black boots, a long sleeved black top with a dark red waist coast, red gloves and a large, light-weight, red coat that stayed open at the front and came down to just passed his knees. Allen knew that Tyki favoured this look as well, often making the boy dress in it. Tyki finished it off by putting the same paperboy hat as he had lost, over his messy white hair. Tyki had also got him a new eye patch, a black one, which sat the same as his white one, two lots of elastic stirrings on it. Tyki crouched down smiling as he placed his hand on top of Tana's head, 'there. Much better.' Tyki was dressed in just a simple white shirt and black trousers. Tana blushed again but allowed the Noah to take his hand and lead him to the place they were meeting.

Edo

Edo was a wonderful place, Tana had spent three years wandering the city, not fearing the attacks of Akuma, as if they were foolish enough to try anything they would get destroyed. However it was filled with unexpected people today, crouched by Tyki's legs, arms on his knees he was watching with slight amusement at the exorcists. They had gained two more people in their fight, one was a long haired swordsman, who looked Japanese, the other a female. He had noticed that there was a general and another exorcist slightly further away, but the ones on the roof were the ones he was more interested in, and the three ordinary humans with them. If Tyki hadn't ordered him to stay he would have liked to see what they were like. He had recognised Lenalee, though her hair was a lot shorter then when he had last seen her, and the red haired bookman and the old geezer. He remembered the vampire. He vaguely remembered the woman who seemed to have put a protection field around them. The Earl was grinning widely. He looked at Tyki, and the young white haired boy who was shaking, though this time it wasn't out of fear but rather impatience. 'Tyki-pon, let the boy go, he may be able to get in there. 3' Tyki nodded, 'you heard him boy, go play.' A smile crept onto Tana's face and he seemed to have vanished, leaving a cloud of dust and the sound of a bell in his place. Tyki whistled and placed a hand to his forehead, 'wow he's fast. He's almost there'

Miranda gasped. Lenalee held onto her shoulders, 'Miranda what is it?!' Miranda's eyes were wide open in fear, 's-some-ones...just entered my time out, and I don't know who!' she said with a stutter. They heard Kanda swear. 'damn it, who the hell are you, and why do you look like moyashi!' Lenalee gasped, a boy who looked like Allen and could get into the time field, 'Tana?' the roof suddenly broke through, and both Lavi and Kanda were there, groaning. Kanda sat up and muttered, 'he's strong I grant him that... I don't even think he's using his full power on us either. Lenalee looked up and saw a flash of red followed by black fly across the hole, the sound of a bell ringing clearly through the hole. Kanda che'd and jumped back up to join the battle as Krory went flying back over the hole. Lenalee grabbed Lavi's arm, 'it's Tana isn't it! has he got claw like hands?' Lavi shook his head, 'no his hands are just in red gloves.' Lenalee's eyes widened as she said, 'Kanda's right Lavi, he's not using his full power, he's got innocence in his body and he's not using it,' with fear in her voice. Lavi looked at her as he heard a crash from above. He jumped up and saw that both Kanda and Krory were on the floor again, the white haired boy stood above them, with an eye that looked silver in the moonlight, grinning evilly. Lavi yelled his name, and the boy's smiled fell slightly as he lent his head back looking at him.

'why are you attacking us?' Lavi asked. Kanda was yelling at him to stop being stupid and asking those types of questions. Lavi ignored him and was watching Tana who had put a finger to his temple, frowning as if he was really thinking. Finally he smiled sweetly like Allen would and said, 'because I've been ordered to of course' and he raised a hand still smiling sweetly. Lavi watched as his hand grew into a claw burdened hand, something like electricity crackled between the metallic fingers. Tana paused, frowning. He sighed, 'you're luuucckkyy' he moaned as the claw like hand vanished, replaced by his normal hand, 'master doesn't want you to die yet, so you escaped from me,' he flipped away from the samurai who had slowly been trying to do a sneak attack, the sound of a bell again, and he also happened to jump out of the barrier, Tyki Mikk appearing behind him to give him a landing platform. Hugging Tyki's side he stuck his tongue out at the samurai who was angered by it. with that both the Noah and the boy vanished, only being seen again on the roof top. Tana was frowning slightly as he crouched back down, 'sorry pet 3' the Earl said, 'but we need to let Tyki-pon have some fun as well now don't we. ' Tyki scowled slightly, 'please Earl, don't call me that' Tana was watching the exorcists, 'they're coming,' he said bluntly. And it was true, though they weren't aiming for them, just yet. Tana was twitching, only the words of the Earl and Tyki keeping him from joining battle. Tyki was just staring at the back of the boy. He was so different on a battle field, to the clingy boy who was his little love. Then again, he would be even more so if that eye patch came off as they found out at one stage when receiving innocence. At that pint only three of them could stop him. Earl, Rhode and of course Tyki. As the exorcist managed to fell one of the giant Akuma, the Earl had gotten bored. He raised a hand, wiping the land of Edo clear.


End file.
